


The Curious Story of Alannah O'Flynn

by RosieAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieAnderson/pseuds/RosieAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a student.  Particularly a student at a particular school called Hogwarts.  This student, Alannah O'Flynn, just so happens to be in Harry Potter's class.  This is what life is like for a regular Hogwarts student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Story of Alannah O'Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME I've never done this thing before, so I'm starting out a newbie. Suggestions are always welcome, and I'm telling you now I'm really bad at updating things, so be warned. 95% of the characters are Oc's, so I'll try to explain them as much as possible. Thank you!!!!

It was the bird who woke her up.  The insistent chirping before the sun had even risen all the way.  Alannah O’Flynn hoisted herself up onto her elbows and shoved her glasses on to glare at the digital clock.  6:30am. Too early to get up, especially in the summer.  She took her glasses off, turned over, and tried to fall back asleep.  But to no avail, the birds were still insistently singing about Merlin knows what.  Alannah got out of bed, stumbled into the bathroom and took a cool shower.  Though it was only 7:00 in the morning, it was the middle of the summer and it was already 27°C.  The water was refreshing, and Alannah stood for a couple of minutes before shampooing her hair with her favorite raspberry shampoo and conditioner.  After rinsing off, she got out and tied her hair up and wrapped herself with a towel.  In her room, Alannah rubbed on lotion and got dressed.  Then she put her contacts in and loosely braided her hair.  Alannah’s hair was thick, curly, long and a bright ginger.  It hung to her waist, and was always tangled.

But then Alannah did something that most girls wouldn't do.  As she was leaving her room, Alannah grabbed a wand from her bedside table and shoved it into her braid.  It was a simple wand, long and thin like Alannah’s own fingers.  It was made of yew, and had a small handle design at one end.  Alannah had gotten the wand exactly four years ago, on September 10th, in Diagon Alley.  The only reason why she had a wand was simple.  Alannah was a witch.  She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Every year Alannah got a letter from Hogwarts by owl telling her what books she needed for the coming year.  This year the letter had come around the end of August.  There was yet again another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Moody had left; she wasn't sure who the person was, but they had assigned Slinkhard books, and everybody knew that those were useless.

Alannah slowly made her way downstairs, in order to try to avoid waking up her brother’s friend, Bradly Mulligan, who was visiting for the weeks before summer ended and school began.  Both Bradly and Thomas, Alannah’s brother, were first years; they would be sorted into their houses this year.  Alannah was sure Bradly would be a Hufflepuff, but she hoped Thomas would be a Gryffindor with her.  Family members usually were in the same house.  Bradly was an annoying little thing, with straight blond hair and dull brown eyes.  The visit would have been intolerable, except for the fact that Bradly’s older brother, Raeligh Mulligan was visiting with Bradly.  The only thing that separated Alannah from Raeligh was that Raeligh was in the Slytherin House, while Alannah was in Gryffindor.  Although Alannah would never admit it to anyone, she did have a SMALL crush on Raeligh.  Well, who wouldn't? While Bradly look like his father, Raeligh look like his mother, with wild black hair, tanned skin, and deep bottle green eyes.  Thomas was 10 and looked just like Alannah.  Alannah’s whole family looked alike, except for her mother and Alannah’s sister Natalia. Alannah, Thomas and Stephen, Alannah’s father all had curly ginger hair, brilliant ice blue eyes, and pale skin covered in freckles.  Alannah’s mother Margaret, and Natalia, Alannah’s younger sister, had hazel eyes, waxen skin and white blonde hair.  Natalia was the only person in the O’Flynn family to be in Ravenclaw, besides Alannah’s Aunt Clara, and mostly kept to herself.  She was very in tune to the Muggle lifestyle, and even owned a clunky “laptop” thing.  Natalia mostly stayed in her room, reading and writing.  Natalia had convinced Alannah to get a cell phone, and she had to admit is was helpful.  The Muggles got along so well without magic, it was amazing.

As she crept down the creaky stairs, Alannah heard nails clacking across the tile floor.  She froze, one foot hovering above the next step.  The clacking grew closer, and a black nose appeared at the bottom corner of the doorway.  It was Cerberus, her German Shepard.  Before she had saved Cerberus from being hit by the Night Bus, Cerberus was a lonely stray with no family.  Now Cerberus had an adopted brother and sister, Argos and Gwen.  Argos was Thomas’ dog, and Gwen was her mother’s dog.  The whole family loved animals, and also shared two cats, Church and Macavity,  a large speckled owl named Aegis, and a ferret dubbed Slinky due to his unfortunate habit of falling down the stairs.  

Alannah crept into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of apple juice from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.  She pushed the side screen door open, carton of apple juice under her arm, glass in hand.  Cerberus followed her outside, and circled around her until he finally settled down.  Five more days, Alannah thought to herself.  Only a little more time till she would drive to Kings Cross Station, board the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts.  Alannah couldn't wait.  She had already gotten her Muggle driving license, but wasn't seventeen till next February, so she couldn't Apparate.  Alannah relaxed in the front lawn; the grass still wet with dew, and watched the sun rise in front of her.  She lived in a nice neighborhood, with neat little suburban houses all different colors.  Her house happened to be a light blue, with white trimmings.  She marveled at how quickly the summer had gone by.  But it was OK, since she loved school just as much as she loved summer.  As she drank her apple juice, Alannah was happy.  The air was warn, the grass and the juice was cool, Cerberus was by her side, and it was almost the start of school.  Alannah smiled.  Life was good.   

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it!!! More stuff coming soon. Please give me suggestions!!


End file.
